maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:OmniWill/Omni Universe Newsletter 1: November 2015
Omni Universe Newsletter, November 2015 Welcome to the first edition of the Omni Universe Newsletter. This newsletter will be monthly, meaning one newsletter every month! It will announce new content in Omni's universe. So let's get into November's newsletter. So far Omni's Universe has been set out in waves. I'm going to keep doing things that way. I'll quickly recap the current waves Wave One Wave one mostly consisted of Spider-Verse Heroes and events Heroes Special Operations Special Operations 01 - Spider-Verse Availability: n/a Hero Unlock: Silk Wave Two Wave Two is more centered toward DC Heroes, It has yet to finish. Heroes Special Operations Special Operations 02 - Arkham Availability: n/a Hero Unlock: Nightwing Wave Three I'm going to give a little bit of a synopsis of Wave three, before I show the coming events. Wave three, is going to be a mix of Marvel, DC, and other Heroes. These heroes will play a part in a big event that will climax toward the end of Wave three. This event is still a secret, but it will Incorperate heroes from the past 2 waves, mainly wave 2. Wave 3 will start with a spec ops titled: Flash of Two Worlds and Jay Garrick Will be the reward for that Spec Ops. Then there will be general release heroes and 2 chapters, and one last 2 part Spec Ops. Let's get into the heroes Heroes *Doctor Fate - Doctor Fate is a DC hero with mystical powers and a magical helmet. He will be Blaster and will be a Covert Operations reward hero. *Tyler Hill - Tyler Hill is an original Agents of Shield Inhuman Character created by OmniWill who can create and control energy. He will also be a Blaster, but he will be general recruitment for 90 CP *Reverse Zoom - Reverse Zoom is an orignal Flash charater created by OmniWill. He will be a Generalist Covert Operations reward hero *Wiccan - Wiccan is a Marvel hero who is Scarlet Witch's son. He will also be a blaster and will be available via General Recruitment *Detroit Steel - Detroit Steel is a Marvel hero, similar to Iron Man. He will be a bruiser and he will be a PVP reward Hero. *Lady Thor - Lady Thor is a Marvel hero of the All New Marvel series. She will be a Generalist PVP reward hero. *Mahr-Vehl - Mar Vell is a Marvel hero of the Kree species. He will be a general release Tactician hero *Batman Beyond - Batman Beyond is the Batman of the future. He will be a Scrapper PVP reward hero *Robin - Robin is the Son of Batman. He will be an Infiltrator Covert Operations reward hero. *Pye - Pye is an original Marvel character. He will be a Generalist Lockbox hero. There will be more heroes in wave 3 than these, but these are all the ones I will announce in the newsletter. Chapters There will be 2 DC based chapters in Wave 3, they will be titled The Brave and the Bold, and New 52. The Rewards for these chapters have yet to be revealed Wave Three's release date has yet to be revealed, but it WILL start with Special Operations - Flash of Two Worlds So let me know in the comments below: Which Item of Wave 3 are you most excited for? Category:Blog posts